


Pokémon lunar

by michelous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ecchi, F/M, Lemon, Naughty, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Sex, Smut, aged up AU, naughT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous
Summary: a dark and more mature take on the pokemon moon story this is story will tell the tale of love, sadness and glory for our heroine on her journey through a new region rate m for lemons later on





	1. Pokémon lunar chapter 1 alola the reverse region

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be my take in the story of Pokémon moon   
> With all the major characters aged up to minimum 16 [the leads will be 17]   
> Gladion will replace Lillie as Kukui’s aid and the female lead Diane[moon]’s traveling campion and Lillie joining team skull   
> This series will have mature content in later chapters as Diane and Gladion become closer

Diane pov  
After my father died, my mother though we needed a new start in the region of Alola. In the region of Ore, I couldn’t be a Pokémon trainer until 18 unless you wanted to be an outlaw. Since my mother didn’t want me to get into trouble or worse encounter shadow Pokémon I didn’t become a trainer. But what my mother did do was keep my father’s Pokémon and breed them for me when I did start as a Pokémon trainer. Once we arrived in the region, I had a video chat with the region’s resident Pokémon professor Kukui and during that chat, I registered myself as a Pokémon trainer. After the chat, I got to meet the professor face to face. My new home was on the first island Melemele right off the beach. The strangest thing about the region of Alola was the night and day circle it was reversed in which night was 5am to 5pm. I knew I wouldn’t be able to get the special team I had prepared until I acquired my pokedex and starter Pokémon. After meeting the professor, I unpacked my bags and made my way to Ikki town.  
Gladion pov   
I after my sister left that I couldn’t let my mother use either type-null 02 or Cosmog. Type-null 01 was with my sister who infiltrated team skull for future use if my mother did go too far. After Null, could no longer fight I had no place to run until the Cosmog I called nebby teleported me to professor Kukui’s lab. The Pokémon professor promised to give me help whatever help me could until 2 of his chosen trainers were strong enough to challenge my mother and her aether foundation.  
Diane pov   
The professor told me I would have to follow the path to meet the kahuna and get my first Pokémon. From what I could tell kahunas were like gym leaders or colosseum kings. I followed the path to see a blond boy dressed in white at the arena. The boy looked around my age and before I could go up to him, the blond ran into the forest after something. I then chased after the boy to see the Pokémon leave his arms and fly to a rickety bridge. Right after the strange Pokémon made it to the bridge a flock of spearow were attacking it. I then ran across the bridge and covered the Pokémon with my body while the strange Pokémon used an attack and broke the bridge. The Pokémon and I were about to fall them a strange electric Pokémon saved us. When we were back in front of the bridge the Pokémon left and I asked the boy “who are you and are you the kahuna?” the boy shook his head and said “nope, my name is Gladion and I am Kukui’s aid. If you want to meet the kahuna he is at the bottom of the hill.”   
After I made it down the hill met the Kahuna and chose Rowlet. Then before I could return home I was challenged by the Hala the grandson of this island’s kahuna. To my luck, he picked Popplio. After using my pokedex I discovered it could easily win. Later that night was the festival of the moon and battled the boy again. I then asked Gladion to battle but he said “sorry Nebby don’t have any attack moves and Null is still hurt and have to take it to a Pokémon center.” After defeating Hala I was given a z-ring, from what I could tell this ring was similar to the mega ring but used z-stone for a one-shot burst instead of total stat boost and even type change that mega evolution gave. The professor then said “this is the time for you to start your island challenge. Go tell your mother and then you can travel the islands, complete the trials and gather the z-stones yourself.”   
After the festival, I asked Gladion to come over to my house but the boy too shy to come into my room. while I tried to get ready for my long journey, I discovered most of the clothes packed were either very dirty or too hot for Alola. when I came down I asked the boy “do you know where a good place to buy clothes are?” he replied “there should be a shop in Hau’oli city.” I then asked “do they have make up and contacts as well? I lost most of that in shipping.” The blond edgy boy said “it should. I don’t know much about that kind of stuff. We have to go to the trainer school to prove you and Hala are ready for the trial first.” I then left with the teen to head to trainer school. once there I met the professor and he told me “you and Hua have to both pass a written test and defeat 3 trainers.” Gladion, Hala and I spent a few hours in class. After the classes I went to the nearby Pokémon center to pick up the team my father handpicked for me. I added Torchic, Piplup, Starly, Solosis, and a Mimikyu, I would have to ask mom next time I saw her when dad got the Mimikyu since he was even rare in alola. after I got my party we trained with wild Pokémon for until they were ready to defeat the trainers. It didn’t take long for my both Hala and I to pass the test and make it to the city. Once in the city, I learned about the extra features the rottom gave to my pokedex and then I went to buy a new set of cloths. I wanted something a little more girly but the cheaper shop only had shorts and new shirts, so I just stocked up until I could find a shop with a better selection. After that I bought a make-up kit and set of contacts and then went to the salon to get my hair re-dyed and get hair extensions.   
The next thing Gladion and I did was explore the city when I met a stray Tauros. Hala had to then catch the bull and keep it from causing trouble. I then went to the dock to meet the island’s only trial captain Ilima as well as 2 grunts for team skull. The captain and I did a tag battle and defeated the grunts with ease. After the battle, I got a look at the captain and he tried to charm me back. the boy was around my age but too pretty and too flamboyant for what I liked in a boy, but he did tell me “once you leave the city and make your way through route 2 you can take my trial.” The tan boy then flew off on a Pokémon and said “meet you there.”   
A little later I headed out of the city and into route 2 with Gladion. After battling through the route I made it to the cave for the trial. This trial was to find and defeat alolan 3 rattata. The first 2 were easy but for the 3rd kept running away until 2 members of team skull came into the site. I then decided to make a bet with the grunts with me losing 2 pairs of panties if I lose and them helping block off the holes if I win. My powerful team took out the grunts and they helped me with the trial. After I defeated the last Pokémon I went to the next part of the cave to see a pedestal with the normal z-stone. Before I could grab the stone an extra-large alolan raticate came out. When I asked Ilima he said “that is the totem Pokémon and it is larger and more powerful due to the z-stone.” I then used my pokedex to discover the totem was dark/normal type and used my newly evolved newly evolved combusken to defeat the rat Pokémon and its spawn. After the trial Ilima said “this island only has a single trial so after you make it back to Ikki town you can challenge Hala.”  
After the trial Gladion and I battle through, my partner caught some Pokémon for his team and I gave him a stunky to help it as well. together we caught through route 3 until Nebby ran into Melemele meadow and we had to team up and put the Pokémon back into Gladion’s bag. After catching nebby again I met Hau, how just passed the trail himself and battled me only to be defeated again.   
After that we both made it to Ikki town and defeated Hala. The only reason Hau won the battle was because the Kahuna was using his test team for use and then said “I have barely trained this team but someday soon you will see what my real training can do to them.” He then gave the 2 of us fighting z-stones   
After the battle, I was given a ride pager to call the tauros to help me get around faster and break rocks in the way. the professor then said “you have another day to have fun on this island until the boat will take us to the Akala island. For the rest of the day Gladion and I used tauros to help clear paths and try to find new Pokémon. Then we went through the battle buffet for more money and food and I challenged the trial captain to a battle and won. Before we got on the boat Gladion kissed my check for my face me to feel hot with the blood rushing to it.  
Chapter end


	2. Pokémon lunar chapter 2 aura, z-moves and 2nd islands part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will start with the ride to the 2nd island and then start the 2nd island   
> There also will be a lemon scene in this chapter as well

Diane pov  
A little after getting on the ship with Gladion, the professor and Hau, I asked the professor “how are z-moves connected to aura?” he replied “z-crystals let normal people not adept at using aura to combine their aura with mega energy for 1-shot burst attack. Why do you ask Diane are you an aura user?” I replied “I am not completely sure if I am an aura user but my father was and my mother can only use it for healing and connecting to her meowth.” Gladion said “you should be able to use aura but how you can use it is hard to say. There is support, attack boosting, attack manipulating, mega support and jack of all trades. You have to be tested in a lab or meet an aura expert to know.” The professor then said “there might be a machine or an expert in my wife’s lab that can help you. If not that we can ask the aether foundation.” I then asked “is that the same way z-moves can be used.” The professor replied “yes but z-stones are as versatile and don’t affect mega evolution. Added effects to moves are only for special Pokémon like the final evolution of your starter, Pikachu, raichu and certain legendary Pokémon. If you learn to you could even use aura to enhance you z-moves.”   
We stopped talking once the boat made landfall, the first thing after that was to check into the tourism office. There we met the kahuna and one of the trial captains, they were a dark-skinned woman with brown hair and shade lighter skinned girl with green hair. The older woman said “my name is Olivia and I used rock types.” She then pointed to younger girl and that girl said “my name is mallow and I am the grass trial captain.” I then began to wonder what the grass trial could entail. The captain then said “you will have to cross the island before you can face either of us.” Then both flew off on flying Pokémon. Next, we went after splitting up with Hau and the professor, Gladion and I went to the clothing store. There I made Gladion add color to his wardrobe and I added some skirts to mine.   
After that we headed to the hotel to meet up with the professor for information on the next trial but were challenged by a couple of tourists from the Kalos. I forced them to bet their hotel room and they agreed to give us something else as well. The battle was 2 on 2 with each of us using 2 Pokémon. I used my fire Pokémon and my water Pokémon while Gladion used golbat and type null. Our Pokémon over powered theirs with ease we were given their key and something called a zygarde cube. The female then took off her glasses and said “your aura is strong but untrained, when you learn to use it lets have another battle.” The boy then said “use this cube to collect zygarde cells and when you collect enough cell you can combine them into a new Pokémon.” I then asked them “can I make the same zygarde rumored to protect the Kalos region?” the girl said “one defends Kalos but another helped defend moderate this region until it was shattered. We believe the Kalos zygarde might be just a partial zygarde that formed to moderate Yveltal’s destruction and Xerneas’s creation, but this zygarde can be the original complete zygarde. All you have to do is find all the cells and cores.”   
After that, we went to the hotel and the professor told us about route to come as well as to meet him in royal avenue in a few days. He mostly said “let me know when you complete the water trial.” After the professor left we headed for the hotel room. once inside, I asked him “are you a virgin?” he replied “of course, I wouldn’t be surprised if my sister knows more than I do. The most I know about sex is what I could get the professor to tell me? How about you?” I replied “I know a little more than you and have done some experimenting. So, do you want to try and be each other’s first.” He blushed up a storm and asked “does that mean you like me?” I replied “I love you I knew you were the one after that kiss.” He said “aura synchronization.” I then asked “what is that? Does it mean we were meant for each other or something?” he replied “I read about it in a book, that book talked about people with auras that match fall in love at first sight. It is said Arceus did such to produce strong aura guardians.” I then wanted to learn more about aura guardians but also felt Gladion’s aura wanted to experience sex.”   
Lemon start  
The next thing I knew I tackled the blond teen in front of me, then opened his began to suck his dick. The next thing I did after that was pull my own panties down as lower my pussy onto his dick. He then in response began to buck his hips and I gyrated as well. we then pumped my vision went white and he said “something is coming.” We then feel asleep in each other’s arms.  
Lemon end   
The next morning, I made sure to hit the pokemart and get a morning after pill. After that I called my mother and she said “it sounds like your aura went berserk, your father had strong aura as well and your lover probably also has strong aura too. Your strong desire forced it as long as you practiced safe sex you should be okay.” After talking to my mother, we checked out and headed for route 4 and toward the ranch.   
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do more stuff but I was very busy this week   
> I hope the next chapter can be longer and might even bring my laptop with me to try and get more done   
> For next update will be   
> week of 5/7/17 love and dueling dxd  
> week of 5/14/17 Exorcist x hunter  
> week of 5/21/17 blade princess in academia  
> week of 5/27/17 pokemon lunar

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be in May at least and cover at least the first part of the 2nd island and more relationship building between the main couple   
> For updates, will be as followed 
> 
> week of 3/12/17 love in past present and future  
> week of 3/19/17 love and dueling dxd  
> week of 3/26/17 fire emblem grand order   
> week off 4/2/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles  
> after week of 4/2/17 vote on my poll for story to update   
> if votes are tied which they are now I will decide order on my own


End file.
